1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is considered to be one of the next-generation display apparatuses because of its wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and fast response speed. An organic light emitting display apparatus may include an organic layer including an emission layer between first and second electrodes.